A Shinobi in a time of Magic
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: From a time of pain into a world unknown, Naruto didn't know where to go next in his life. Stuck with a demon in a world of magic and yet...a girl that he meets may be the thing to make things clearer...


A Shinobi in a time of Magic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Mahou Sensei Negima!" Are not mine.

Author's Note: First off, thank you for deciding to read my story, I appreciate it. Secondly, just for everyone to know, this is NOT a harem story. Sure there'll be girls who will be infatuated or have a minor crush on Naruto, but this is strictly a Naruto x Setsuna Story. Lastly, this is my first attempt at writing a Negima story, so, please, be kind.

Now, on with the story….

Chapter One: A New World of Recovery

The night was calm as was the moon that was casting its light upon the vast school campus of Mahora Academy. The Academy's occupants were short this summer break, its unique large student body not to occupy its grounds for a couple of months. For one individual up at this late hour, this was ideal as it made preparations easier.

Setsuna Sakurazaki, having moved to the school a week earlier was in the midst of making herself familiar with this alien territory. Having been given a map of the school like every other incoming student, it was incomplete as her "mission" required her to know everything there is to know about this school and leave no stone unturned. Her mission was to be the secret protector for another one of Mahora's students, one Konoka Kanoe, granddaughter to the dean of the school and daughter to a powerful man.

Yes, this and other reasons drove the petite dark haired brunette to carry out her mission with the utmost care.

It was late, not as late as she had spent yesterday familiarizing herself with the lay out of the rooftops of the school and the surrounding buildings, but late enough that the local cicadas were giving off their musical tone for the early evening hour. However, their music and this night was about to change abruptly as a bright red light came from the woods leading to the Tetsumina Shrine. Setsuna was on guard as she could practically smell the demonic power carrying on the evening breeze from where it came.

Any normal person at this hour who would have detected such a force would use their better sense of judgment and stay clear of where this energy came from. However, Setsuna was not an ordinary person. Bound by sense of duty and confident of her skills; she set herself out to investigate.

Upon approach, she was curious if this had something to do with the two other residents in the area: the bounty hunter, part-time shrine maiden, Mana Tetsumina or Evangeline McDowell the English vampire and infamous Black Mage. Both have had run-ins with demons, the latter notoriously being given the title of one. However, Setsuna wasn't sensing either of the individuals in the area, but suspected, like herself, they most likely have detected this demonic pressure and were on route to investigate it as well.

The demonic energy was potent to the point it was overwhelming and Setsuna's other side, a side she shunned, was wanting her to act submissive and to cower in fear. However, her human half prevented her from displaying such a humiliating and dangerous behavior. When she arrived to where the energy was its strongest, she found herself coming to a complete stop. Three trees in the area of a small clearing were burnt on their sides in a circular area where, in the middle, was a figure, a boy; lying on his face, his arms outstretched and the demonic energy, red-tinted, swarming around him like a cloud of flies hovering over a corpse. He was blonde haired and seemed to be wearing a headband with a metal plate with a swirl and triangular notch in the center. Dressed in an orange and black sweat pants, in addition had a cape of red with black flames and a large scroll attached to his back.

Several things were peculiar, despite the demonic energy surrounding this, obviously damaged, boy who seemed to be around Setsuna's age. One was his face as three marks on each side of his face, birthmarks or not, she had no way of telling; resembled whiskers. The other was a black rod protruding from several parts of his body that were bubbling against his skin, giving off a low hissing sound. Despite all that was going on, his body remained still and there was no indication to her as to whether or not he was conscience. Setsuna remained where she was for a second more, her hand resting on the hilt of her blade as she edged her way closer to the boy, her muscles tensed and ready should anything happen. The demonic energy was working hard, she could tell and to her amazement was causing open wounds to close and heal in the process. Their presence seemed to be concentrated to where the most extensive damage lay and where the odd rods were sticking into the body. The rods seemed to be sinking into the skin, grey vapor billowing out from around skin it was sinking into, spreading out in the evening air and then dispersing.

Setsuna watched in both awe and horror at what was transpiring.

"Just who…what are you?" She whispered as she took a few steps forward, just as the last of the rods disappeared completely into the skin.

"**I wouldn't go near him yet. My energy is still around him and it would still be toxic to you, half-breed."**

Setsuna leapt backwards and crouched into a stance, her grip on her sword tighter as her eyes looked in every direction for the owner of that deep voice.

"Show yourself!" She commanded.

Her answer was that of a fox that appeared from behind the boy's body, which leapt onto the boy's back and sat itself on its haunches. This fox had a pair of malevolent glowing eyes that eyed her like a wolf starring at a wounded field mouse. Behind its back was another distinguishing feature, nine tails swishing around.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she steeled herself from this entity.

The fox barred it fangs as it….laughed?

"**You are wise to be cautious, however I assure you, right now, that I pose little threat. In fact, I think we are in need of your assistance."**

Setsuna, not moving from her position, nor lowering her guard, looked between the fox and the boy he was sitting on.

"Why would I help a demon? Just who are the two of you?"

The fox licked its paw and began cleaning behind its ear. **"I guess to gain your help and cooperation; I'll have to talk, won't I?"**

Setsuna nodded.

"**First off, we are not from this world, or dimension, rather. We come from a time where Shinobi rule the world and the countries are divided by their arts and elemental specialties. In these countries, there are shinobi villages which have a militaristic rule over the population. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is a shinobi of one such village." **The demon fox stopped cleaning itself and looked at Setsuna with such intensity that it unnerved her greatly. **"However, his role is bigger than that in the village and this is where I come in. I was once a Demon Lord, a Bijuu, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I had a malicious appetite for destruction and was virtually unstoppable for over a millennia. That is, until the Shinobi crafted their arts in such a way as to seal me inside a living person."**

Setsuna's eyes widened and her mouth opened to talk but was silenced by the fox's gaze as he continued.

"**I was sealed in three people, the last being Naruto here. A person who is sealed with a demon is known as a Jinjuuriki, a living sacrifice and they are primarily used by the village to both keep the demon from ever roaming free and to be used as a weapon during time of war. However, it is also a life most would run from."**

"Why?" Setsuna asked, finally being able to speak and curiosity slipping out.

"**Isolation, hatred, and many other things along with it that the pitiful humans decided would be best for their Jinjuuriki as most of the insipid people of the villages viewed these people as manifestations of the demons they held."**

Setsuna's eyes widened and she looked at the still boy on the ground as a twinge of sympathy struck her.

The Kyuubi eyed her with interest. **"A Hanyou, such as yourself, I imagine; could relate in some form. I've heard stories from other demon clans that their treatment is very similar in the regard."**

Setsuna looked back at the Kyuubi with a steeled gaze, neither confirming nor denying the demon's insight.

The fox continued on regardless, **"This boy has endured a lot for a human in terms of the mental anguish most would have succumbed to in a short time. He's faced his people's hatred, scorn, and dismissal for twelve whole years before he became a shinobi for his village. After he became one, through various trials and battles, most of his village and comrades seemed to see him in a better light. He gained friends and people that believed in him." **The fox's eyes then narrowed, **"However, being a Jinjuuriki was still something he could never change for himself. An organization in our world comprised of shinobi that have murdered and or left their villages had decided on a goal to capture Jinjuuriki and extract their Bijuu from their bodies, killing them in the process. The two of us have faced five of their members, the last being the responsible for our arrival here."**

Setsuna, deciding that lowering her guard just a little would be alright, stood straight with her hand still resting on her blade, nodded at the Kyuubi to continue.

The fox demon nodded, likewise, appreciative of the show of faith; continued its story.

"**A man, going by the name of Pein, was the person from the group known as Akatsuki that we faced. He's the person who was responsible for killing Naruto's late mentor and godfather."**

Setsuna's mouth hung open in horror and her eyes, once again looked at the boy below in sadness.

"**Driven by this outcome, the boy went to train exhaustingly to battle this person. When they were to meet, the man had already single-handedly wiped out the boy's village and had killed nearly everyone the boy held dear to him. Naruto fought him, valiantly, but in the end, Pein was the victor. Last but not least, the man killed in front of him, the first person to acknowledge him and the first to confess her love to him."**

Setsuna was overwhelmed by this horrible story. She didn't want to hear any more of it. However, she still needed to know everything if she was going to report this to the Dean of the school. That and she needed to ascertain whether or not these two were going to be a threat; especially the fox, seeing that, if he was telling the truth, he was now able to reside outside of the boy's body.

The demon seemed to catch onto her thinking, much to her chagrin.

"**The two of us are weak from escaping that murderer into whatever world this is. I had used nearly all my power and life force to have us escape and to heal the boy. However, there are things even I can't heal." **The demon sighed, **"His mind is nearly shattered and his heart has been cut into thin ribbons. He's almost like a lifeless puppet, now." **

The demon then looked at Setsuna with a surprising, imploring, look.

"**He needs to heal, we both do. I will never have the energy to send us back, nor would I know how to. I have grown to like this human over the years and, right now, he doesn't have anything left to live for. So, Hanyou, can you help us?"**

Setsuna, still reeling from all that was told to her, looked nervously at the demon, unsure as what to say. It wasn't her place to grant amnesty or shelter at Mahora.

"If we agree to let the two of you stay, will you abide by our rules and some of the restrictions we set upon you two?"

Setsuna turned around and was surprised to see the dean himself along with Takahata Takamichi standing behind her. The dean, one hand behind his back, the other stroking his beard; eyeing the demon and the boy he was sitting on with interest. It appeared as if he had been there for the entire demon's story.

"If you agree to this, magical seals will be placed on the two of you to ensure the safety of the people at this school. But, if the boy proves his trustworthiness, then his will be lifted. However, we can't afford to give that trust to a demon." The Dean said, surprisingly with no humor in his usually jolly voice as he eyed them carefully, awaiting the fox's answer.

Takahata, lighting a cigarette, was also watching them closely.

Setsuna turned back around to see the demon fox close its eyes as if considering what they were asking of him and Naruto before opening and then nodding his head.

"**We'll abide by this."**

The Dean nodded and then turned to Setsuna, "Hoho, young Sakurazaki, could you do an old man a favor by going with Takahata-kun and young Naruto-kun to see Shizune-san in the Infirmary?"

Setsuna, surprised and overwhelmed by this night's events, nodded and walked over to the fox and the boy. She was startled when the demon leapt off of the boy and sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"**He should be nearly healed and my energy has dissipated enough that it will pose no danger now." **

Before Setsuna could say anything, Takahata had already picked up the young shinobi and was in the process of moving out, causing Setsuna to run with the Kyuubi on her shoulder to keep up with the middle-aged man.

(Negi Springfield will arrive at Mahora Academy in: 90 days….)

To be continued…..

A/N: Well, we'll see how this goes. I'm working on the next chapter along with ten other stories so, don't be surprised if this takes long to update. Hopefully not too long, but I'll do the best I can.

Please Review for the time being.

Q-n-P


End file.
